Who Exactly Is That?
by Girl U. Dontno
Summary: Let's be realistic.


**[Mavis P.O.V.]**

* * *

I can't believe that I wasted all those decades thinking about the humans. They really are a disgusting bunch. Still, I can't help feeling hurt. I should have listened to Dad instead of bringing this on myself. He tried to warn me of their vicious ways, but unfortunately I was foolish enough to distrust his words. And now…at least I know that I'll never have to go through something so traumatic again as long as I stay in this hotel. I'll always stay.

Not long after I finish straightening myself out, tying my laces, painting my nails a darker shade of black, and had just begun reading a new book I'd gotten for my last birthday, I hear a knock on the door.

"Mavis, dear, are you in there?"

I open the door to see Auntie Wanda, one hand on her protruding belly and the other wiping sweat off her forehead.

"So you got home in one piece. That's good," she says, nearly panting, "How was it?"

I ignore the question, and ask, "Whoa, are you feeling okay? You look exhausted!"

She shrugs it off with a wave of her hand. "Oh, you shouldn't worry. It's just that the pups are getting a little heavy and your room being on the top floor, well-"

"You do know that the hotel has an elevator, right?" I remind her.

"Oh yes, of course," she replies, "To be honest though, I've always had a phobia of those types of transporting mechanisms."

"And you came all the way up here just to check on me?"

"Sure as sugar, dear!" she giggles.

"You really didn't need to do that," I sigh and hold out my hand, "Here, I'll walk you back down. Unless you want to go to your suite."  
"Oh no, just walk me down. We haven't checked in just yet. Thank you very much, Mavis."

"No problem at all."

I smile as I lead Mother Wolf down the familiar hall, fancy rugs and ancient décor made visible only by candlelight. My floor, as in the top one, is considerably fancier than the lower floors. I think it's kind of sweet of Dad for letting me stay in one of the top rooms. Usually I'm alone up there for most of the year since it's first class and costs more, but when things get busy, I sometimes get neighbors.

All in all, I'm alright here in the hotel. I'm surrounded by all my loved ones and am deeply cared for. Knowing that always cheers me up. I couldn't leave. I'd never leave my family, especially for those, ugh, humans.

We begin down the long flight of stairs. It takes almost an eternity, but we eventually make it down to the lobby. All the while Auntie Wanda asked about unimportant details concerning my trip.

Before we start down the last flight of stairs, I say to her, "You know you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you hadn't checked on me."

"Honey, I just didn't know where you were. We thought you were still out," she explained.

"Oh, no," I say, "I don't know why I ever wanted to leave. The humans are so boring." I chuckle, if only to sound lighthearted.

Then suddenly I hear this whirring sound in my ear accompanied by this screaming gradually getting louder. I turn around quickly once I can sense the direction it's in, and I see this guy flying a broomstick directly at me! There is no time to act. I am crashed into violently and flung off the stairs onto the lobby floor. My head is spinning, and for a moment I can't see straight.

"Oh, ow… ughhh…" I hiss. Once my vision clears I see my blue-skinned attacker in front of me. He is rubbing his forehead with his eyelids scrunched.

_What nerve! Who does this guy think he is?_

"Um, excuse me?" I say frowning. "Would you kindly watch where you're going next time?"

He doesn't respond so I stand up and brush off my dress. My legs are a little wobbly from the impact but I manage fine. "Monsters these days, sheesh."

Wanda calls to me from the stairway. "Honey? Are you okay?"

"Just fine, Wanda. Take your time."

My dad rushes toward me, blocking the view of the monster who bashed into me with his cape.

"Mavis! Honey! Are you alright?" he asks me, sounding suspiciously more frantic than usual.

"I think so, Dad," I answer irritably, "But just who exactly is that? He nearly knocked my head off!"

Testing my suspension of disbelief, he asks, "Who?"

"Um, him…" I say, lifting up a part of his cape to get a better look at the dude.

The expression on his face when he sees me is almost comical. And I'll take the red in his cheeks as an apology. He's got this weird orange hair that sticks up straight like my Uncle Frank's, and he's wearing this big trench coat (or at least it looks big on his little body). Something about him felt off, but I didn't get to really examine what it was before Dad slaps my hand away and covers him up again.

"Oh! You mean him! Oh!" He utters a nervous laugh that makes me roll my eyes. "Look, you don't have to worry. I'll take care of it."

Dad wraps the mysterious new monster into his cape and vanishes upstairs.

_Okay, I haven't a clue what that was about, but I know I've got to find out._


End file.
